


Fire in the Sky

by SirLadySketch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a silly discussion in zine chat, Cooking Attempts, Gen, Roxas and Xion are unconvinced, Sea salt trio friendship, Twilight Town, axel being axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch
Summary: The sun never sets in Twilight Town, so that makes it the perfect place to brew a batch of sun tea, right?Just a quick bit of sea salt trio fluff, based on a conversation in zine chat withPepperlyabout how how Axel would go about making sun tea in a world that never reaches high noon.
Relationships: Sea salt trio-- friendship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Fire in the Sky

“It’s not gonna work.”

Axel ignored him and set the jar down on the patio table, adjusting it this way and that until he’d gotten it perfectly aligned to whatever standards he’d set for the thing. Roxas sighed again, shaking his head.

“I’m telling you, it’s not gonna get hot enough,” Roxas repeated, even as Axel stepped back to admire his handiwork, hands on hips.

“Look, I know what I’m doing. Me and Isa used to do this all the time back at RG,” Axel said, brushing away Roxas’ concerns. “Stick a jar of tea in the sun, let it steep, come back and you have sun tea! The sun’s shining all the time here, so it’ll probably be done in no time, you’ll see.”

Xion had been quiet for most of the process, dutifully handing Axel the ingredients as he’d stuck them in the jar. She frowned a little, casting a glance over at Roxas, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, clearly giving up. Then she turned to Axel, keeping her voice neutral.

“Is the angle right?” she asked, then gestured to the sunset on the horizon when Axel turned to give her a questioning look. “I mean, all the recipes call for direct sunlight, but I think they mean during the brightest, hottest time of the day. The sun may be out all of the time, but…. Isn’t it a bit too cool to properly steep?”

Axel pointed at the sun, then drew an imaginary line towards the jar. “Direct sunlight,” he said.

“But--” Xion started to protest, but was cut off when Axel chuckled and reached down to ruffle both their heads. This elicited an angry squawk from Roxas, but Axel just grinned, then loped his arms around them to lead them back inside.

“Oh ye of little faith,” he laughed. “Trust me, will you? I know what I’m doing. Couple of hours and we’ll have perfectly brewed sun tea to drink with dinner, you’ll see.”

“And if you’re wrong?” Roxas asked, wriggling out of Axel’s hold and trotting ahead to grab the door.

“We’ll order takeout from the Bistro, my treat,” Axel laughed. “And when I’m right, you’re making lunch for a week.”

“We’ll see,” Roxas said, giving the jar one last look before closing the door.

\- - - -

A few hours later, they returned to check on Axel’s grand experiment, pouring out small samples into their cups. Roxas frowned at the incredibly pale liquid, but dutifully tasted it as Axel waited, holding his breath. After a tentative sip, he winced and forced himself to swallow.

“While we never discussed how strong this needed to be to be considered ‘tea’, I think even you will agree that this is so weak it still consistutes as water,” Roxas said, pouring out the rest of his sample into a nearby potted plant.

Xion carefully set her own sample back on the table, giving Axel an encouraging look. “It was a good effort!”

Axel was staring at the jar and then glancing back up at the sun, apparently trying to calculate what had gone wrong. Roxas once again pulled up the recipe on his gummi phone and showed it to them.

“I know it says sunlight, but all of the comments recommend putting the jar out in the morning so it’s steeping during the hottest hours of the day.” He gestured to the sunset yet again. “The sun doesn’t move, so there was no way the light would be strong enough when it finally got here to get that jar to the right temperature. You’d need, like, triple the number of suns at that distance, or a bigger sun that was closer to get the heat you’d need to steep it properly.”

Axel crossed his arms and tapped his feet, then paced around the jar, picked it up, shook it, put it back down. He looked up into the clouds overhead, and Roxas and Xion could see the wheels turning. They exchanged worried looks, knowing that chaos usually ensued when Axel got that expression on his face. Sure enough, not a minute had passed before Axel snapped his fingers, causing them to jump. 

“I’ll make my own sun!” 

Axel rolled up his sleeves and pointed at the jar, Roxas and Xion a hair too late to stop him. Considering the way Axel was looking up into the sky, the three of them were shocked when a massive ball of flame erupted on the patio beneath the metal table, the heat of the fireball forcing them all to take a step back.

The jar began to dance on the table as the liquid inside began to boil, jumping around the table as it looked for some sort of release. The lid buckled under the pressure and popped off, emitting a spray of tea that vaporized in the heat of Axel’s ‘sun.’ The fireball died as quickly as it had appeared, and the jar settled back onto the table with a final, rolling clink.

Axel approached the steaming jar with caution, carefully wrapping a towel around the jar and blowing on what was left in the jar. He poured out three glasses, then took a sip from his. He winced. “Needs sugar. Still! Sun tea, just like I said!”

“....Is it cheating if you use magic to boil the water?” Xion finally asked. 

“Naaaaaah, I just, y’know, _encouraged_ it,” Axel said. “Gave it that last little spark to give it some more punch. Totally still counts, though, right?” 

In answer, Roxas handed him a menu from the bistro. “I’ll have my usual, thanks.”


End file.
